I'll Take The Message
by thatgirlcalledali
Summary: It was in her tight embrace that Clarke knew what she had to do, even if the cost was the last friendship she had left. "Mom, I need you to promise me something." Staring into her mother's eyes with determination, the tears finally subsided. "Promise me you and Jackson will stop Bellamy from boarding that ship- Bellamy Blake, from Factory Station." - The 100 AU


Fingers wrapped around cold metal as vibrant blue met with dark rich brown for what would likely be for the last time. There was so much hurt and anger in her friend's eyes but she had to do it. Bellamy had- no _has_ a bright future ahead of him, whether he liked to believe it or not. Clarke just couldn't allow his last chance to be ruined- even if it was for his sister. Fingers tightening around the lever, the moment Bellamy broke away from Jackson's and Abby's hold she pulled down; manually closing the dropship door and sealing both her own as well as the hundred's fate after mouthing the words he had last spoken to her, before her incarceration.

" _May we meet again._ "

 _10...9...8…_

Once the countdown began Clarke turned her back to the door and ran back to her seat, securing herself in as the dropship began to rattle and shake.

"Clarke, what were you doing?"

Keeping her eyes forward as she hooked her hands around the thick straps of the belt her mouth opened and the words flew out before she could stop them.

"I did what I had to, Wells. Why are you even here?" There was a certain edge, a bite in her tone that caused the boy to flinch while the other delinquents began to wake from the stupor the tranqs had caused.

"Please, _Clarke_ , let me explain. When I heard they were sending the delinquents to the ground I got myself arrested- I came for you."

Suddenly it was as if her stomach was in her throat. No longer safe inside the bay, the kids were launched away from the only world they knew towards the great unknown; Earth. For a brief moment there was panic; but once they all adjusted and the topsy turvy feeling subsided, one of the older kids had unlatched their security belt and began to relish what zero gravity had to offer.

"Check it out. Your father floated me, after all."

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy." The urgency in Wells' voice didn't matter to these kids. He was the chancellor's son, the _enemy_. Despite the jeers and sneers tossed his way he still had to try. Even if his words meant nothing to this boy. When Clarke spoke up to his defense however, he felt something he hadn't in a long time. Hope.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live." Watching with disdain as only one of the boy's heeded her words, she found herself locked in the gaze of the boy who had been picking at Wells only seconds ago.

"Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year."

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal space walk." she replied, eyes unwavering while the boy seemed to be searching her face; probably for some sign that he had gotten under her skin- At least that was what she thought at first.

"But it was fun," The boy's expression didn't change much, but there was a glimpse of amusement for just a moment in his eyes. "I'm Finn."

The hum of the drop ship increased and an unnerving sound rang through their metal confinement, snapping her head away from the spacewalker to see a boy with short sandy hair start to unbuckle from his seat. "Stay in your seats!" Raising her voice in order to be heard over the rattles before one could even consider listening the entire ship jolted as the chutes were deployed.

Violently tossed left and right as they broke through earth's atmosphere the boy with the sand coloured hair was flung hard against the far wall; while two others met similar fates. Finn had been luckier. Instead of slamming against the ceiling or smashing into the wires like the others; Spacewalker instead collided with two kids strapped against the interior walls. Turning her body as much as she could to try and get a better look at him, she only caught a slight glimpse of his jacket.

"Finn, are you ok?" Calling out to him in the hope of getting a response, instead it was the person beside her that spoke up. Turning towards Wells with wide startled eyes, his reassurance was everything she was and _wasn't_ looking for.

"Listen." His words seemed to blend together at this point. "Clarke, there's something I need to tell you," a rage began to build inside her, the self restraint she was quite proud of quickly shrinking away. "Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me and-"

"They didn't arrest my father, Wells." Sharp as a knife she refused to hold back. For nearly a year these words have been spoken and then respoken for this exact day. "They _executed_ him. I **do** hate you." Staring long and hard at the face of her childhood friend, a person she no longer thought she knew, Clarke refused to let the pain in his eyes get under her skin. Instead, she turned her head away and closed her eyes; bracing herself for the inevitable and keeping the tears that so desperately wanted to resurface at bay.

It was hard to block the screams of the hundred and the wails of the younger kids, or the flickering of the lights as the ship began to fail. In the distant corner where one of the _bodies_ had fallen there was a wire snapping back and forth like a whip; shedding sparks wherever it damn well pleased. In every way this was the bad scenario, nothing about the way the shuttle vibrated and hissed was good. But with her knuckles turning white from how tight she was gripping the thin straps that held her in, the only thing she cared about was keeping her word. Her word, along with the hope of a stable environment for their people was all she had for hope.

Whether Bellamy Blake remembered it or not it didn't matter, Clarke had a promise to fulfill for him. To help him protect a girl she only knew from the countless childhood memories he had intrusted her, and her alone with. It was the one thing that separated her from Wells when it came to their friendship. With her eyes still shut tight, the memory of her friend's grinning face from almost a year ago came flooding back to her.

They always met in the library, Clarke using the excuse of needing to study and him with the excuse that the floors or the shelves needed cleaning. It became their usual place to hide away from their responsibilities, and even Wells would stop by now and then to just breathe easy. They made up an odd trio; a medical student, a janitor, and a chancellor's son. But maybe odd was what they needed in their lives, something that wasn't just another _routine_. The library became the place where Wells could escape his father's looming shadow and be an average boy, where Clarke could draw freely without being told it was a waste, and where Bellamy could hide from the judging eyes.

While the time they spent with Wells was cherished, it were the times that the esteemed son was absent that Clarke Griffin looked back on the fondest. The exact memory she was recalling was three months before Wells had betrayed her, when Bellamy told her with great detail about the trojan war and how he was always stuck being the 'horsey' in their reenactments. How O would pretend to be a great warrior ready to charge into battle, fully prepared to give it her all.

Just like how Clarke herself was prepared to give it her all for the little warrior she only knew from his words. To protect the very person that mattered most in her friend's life. His younger _sister_ , Octavia Blake; A girl sentenced from the very second she was born.

Opening her eyes briefly and blocking out Wells desperation, she tried to find any resemblance to Bellamy from one of the many faces she could see; but when she thought she saw _something_ the dropship crashed and crashed hard. And when it did? It became quiet for the first time in what seemed like forever. There was no more shaking, no more flashing of lights, and even the sparks from the snapped wires had disappeared now that there was no longer any power left in the manmade structure. Instead, there was only silence until one boy broke the silence.

"Listen. No machine humm."

* * *

Thank for reading the first chapter of **I'll Take The Message.**

This is my first fan fiction ever so please be kind, I'd also like to thank the following people,

\- Maddie  
\- Jordan  
\- Caitlin  
\- Kelsi

for dealing with my insanities as I was writing this. They mean the world to me.


End file.
